cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Clockwork
Overview The Clockwork are a villain group. __TOC__ Villain Types Underlings Gear Gears emerge from the remnants of destroyed Clockwork Princes. Though tiny, they can still pack quite a punch. Powers Minions Sprocket These pint-sized junkyard contraptions have become a real plague on the streets of certain neighborhoods. Their exact workings are mysterious, but there's no mystery about the deadly bolts of electricity they hurl at anyone who gets in their way. Powers Cog These pint-sized junkyard contraptions have become a real plague on the streets of certain neighborhoods. Their exact workings are mysterious, but there's no mystery about the deadly bolts of electricity they hurl at anyone who gets in their way. Powers Prototype Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Line Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Advanced Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Perfected Oscillator The airborne Clockwork Oscillators are a new and deadly threat to Paragon City's skies. Like their grounded counterparts, the Sprockets, these high-flying mechanical men attack using bolts of electricity. They are immune to any psychological attacks. Powers Lieutenants Cannon Knight The Knights make up the bulk of the leadership class within the twisted court of the Clockwork King. Cannon Knights possess powerful, long range electrical attacks. Powers Tesla Knight The Knights make up the bulk of the leadership class within the twisted court of the Clockwork King. The Tesla Knights are especially dangerous because they enclose foes in deadly electrical cages. Powers Bosses Assembler Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. The Assembler Dukes can summon more Clockwork minions to their side during battle. Powers Cannon Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. These oversized robots are dangerous foes, possessing powerful long range electrical attacks. Tesla Duke Like any monarch, the Clockwork King has his own court, although in his case it's composed of mechanical nobles called Dukes. The Tesla Dukes are dangerous foes, possessing the ability to imprison foes in cracking electrical cages. Powers Assembler Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Assembler Prices' powerful electrical attacks can blanket an area with painful lightning blasts. But it's their ability to rapidly produce more Clockwork soldiers that makes them truly insidious. Powers Cannon Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Although Cannon Princes sometimes seem almost human because of their advanced robotic brains, they're still immune to mental attacks and can deal out massive electrical blasts. Powers Tesla Prince The heirs apparent to the Clockwork King's throne, the Princes represent the pinnacle of the mad genius' creations. Altough Tesla Princes sometimes seem almost human because of their advanced robotic brains, they possesss the decidedly inhuman ability to imprison their foes in cages of electricity. Powers Elite Bosses Clockwork Lord These elite soldiers are the personal guard and right hand of the Clockwork King. You can be sure that they will stop at nothing to ensure his safety. Giant Monsters Babbage For reasons unknown, the Clockwork King created this giant automaton and loosed it upon Boomtown. Babbage seems chiefly interested in collecting metal scrap for its King, though it also fervently defends its territory from any hero incursions. Powers Paladin The Clockwork have outdone themselves. This Paladin of the Clockwork King must be destroyed! Powers Archvillains The Clockwork King The mad Clockwork King imagines himself as the center of a mechanical court. His powerful mind continually creates more subjects to his insane rule. The true horror is that his massive steel chassis holds a human brain. Powers Objects Box of parts This box is full of Clockwork parts. Powers Monster Construction What on Earth are the Clockwork up to now? This monstruosity has to be destroyed! Named Bosses * Alloy (Cannon Prince) * Badaboom (Cannon Prince) * Bertha (Cannon Prince) * Bolts (Cannon Prince) * Boresight (Cannon Knight) * B'Shink P'Knork (Cannon Prince) * Cables (Cannon Prince) * Clanger (Cannon Prince) * Click (Cannon Prince) * Clockwork Baron (Cannon Prince) * Clockwork Duke (Cannon Prince) * Coil (Cannon Prince) * Constructor (Cannon Prince) * Copperknot (Cannon Prince) * Crackhammer (Cannon Prince) * Foreman (Cannon Prince) * Gearshift (Cannon Knight) * Gerateeth (Cannon Prince) * Gears (Cannon Prince) * Golem (Cannon Prince) * Hinge (Cannon Knight) * Howitzer (Cannon Prince) * Kzzt Bzzt (Cannon Prince) * Long Tom (Cannon Prince) * Mecha (Cannon Prince) * Piston (Cannon Prince) * Powderkeg (Cannon Prince) * Rebar (Cannon Prince) * Smoothbore (Cannon Prince) * Steampunk (Cannon Prince) * Supressor (Cannon Prince) * Tarang Chonk (Cannon Prince) * Volt (Cannon Prince) Category:Enemies